


Clubbing Is A Bad Idea

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Allura and Pidge doll Keith up to get Lance's attention, and it definitely works...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all I do is write KLANCE fanfiction... is that a bad thing?

"I. Am. So. Exhausted!!" Pidge said, collapsing onto the sofa.

"Agreed!" The boys pitched in as they joined her.

"Good work, Paladins! You all are shaping up to your duties quite nicely." Allura chimed when her and Coran entered the room.

"I agree, team." Shiro smiled," Everybody just keep up the good work."

"We also have good news, folks!" Coran piped. "We'll be stopping at a nearby planet so you all can relax and take a load off for your hard work."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lance sat up from his spot on the couch," We get to party with alien babes?!"

"If that's what you wanna do."

"WOOHOO! Come on, Hunk- Let's go look presentable!" The Blue Paladin jumped up from his spot, Hunk reluctantly following after him.

Keith scoffed when they left," Of course, that's what Lance wants to do- Go dancing and drinking with some dumb alien girls. Typical."

Katie and Shiro both tried their hardest not to laugh. "Say Keith, jealous, much?"

"I am not jealous! Why would I care what he does!?"

"Because of your massive thing for him?"

"I don't have a thing for him!"

Shiro rolled his eyes," Bud, please. I caught you in his jacket the other day- you were sleeping in it!"

"Why would you be wearing his jacket?" Coran questioned. "Is that some earth custom?"

Keith folded his arms, refusing to look at his fellow paladins and the Alteans, fighting the blush that was spreading on his cheeks. "It's none of your business."

"Aww, did Keithy-boy wanna be close to his boyfriend?" Pidge teased.

"Shut up!"

"Seriously, why did you want to wear his jacket?"

"... It smells like him, okay?!"

"Awwww!"

"Just leave me alone!" Embarrassed, Keith ran out the room.

"... Maybe we shouldn't have kept prying." Shiro suggested.

"Pscht, he's fine! You know what we should do?" Pidge gasped.

"What?"

"We should make him look insanely hot and send him to that party after Lance! Lance will get a boner, they'll make out or whatever, and boom! 'Klance' is official."

"I don't think-"

"Oh, that's sound fun! Let's go, Pidge!" Allura grabbed Pidge and dragged her out of the room after the gloomy Paladin.

"Oh boy," Coran rubbed his eyebrows. "I see this going horribly wrong."

 

"WOOHOO! Who's ready to party?!" Lance and Hunk made their appearance back in the living room after they were done getting ready.

The ship had only been landed for half an hour but the paladins were itching to finally touch solid ground, again.

Lance was clad in a form fitting, sky blue t-shirt with a matching belt and white jeans with tears in the knees. He sported a black wrist band and a blue and black leather jacket.

"Look at you, Lance!" Shiro applauded. "You look great!"

"Thank you, Thank you- I try. Wait till you check out, Hunk!"

"Actually, Lance," Hunk stepped in the room, still in his usual clothes.

"Hunk, what are you doing, man? Go get changed."

"I'm not going."

"What? Why?!"

"Parties just aren't my think, Lance. Plus, I have plans to go see Shay."

Lance groaned," Dude, lame!"

"Why don't you take Keith with you?" Shiro offered.

"What?"

"Yeah, he was planning to go, anyway. Why not go together? Safety in numbers."

"I don't think-"

"Alright, Shiro, I'm off." Keith voice was heard from the door. 

Lance turned around to face him, only to have his jaw hit the floor.

Keith was a show stopper in his tight, red, sleeveless v-neck and classic black, velvet choker. His black skinny jeans hugged his hips and thighs and you could see the pale skin between the shredded fabric. He switched his fingerless gloves for red ones that matched his knee-high boots. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and... Was that eyeliner?!

"Wait, Keith- Lance is coming with you."

"Oh. Well, let's go, cargo pilot."

Lance was brought back to reality at the insulting nickname and followed behind him; mouthing 'holy quiznak' to Shiro as they left.

"You guys did a good job with Keith!" Shiro said to the girls.

"Thank you!"

 

"Are you gonna get a drink or are you just gonna stare at me the entire time we're here?"

The club was insane. The music was loud, the crowd was having a blast, and flashing neon lights were raving. It seemed like a banging place!

Lance shook his head, trying to turn his gaze to something else, but it failed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Keith had just downed his third drink and was feeling a bit balls-y. This alien stuff was a lot stronger than what was on earth.

Keith started swaying on his stood, clearly feeling the music- or maybe he'd just had too much to drink.

Lance watched Keith's grooving in his seat, biting his lip. He looked stunning. If he hadn't left with him, he wouldn't have believed it was the same Paladin.

"Hey, sexy, wanna dance?" Some guy had come up to Keith while Lance was daydreaming. He managed to snake a hand around Keith's thigh, slightly pulling him close. "You're lookin' way too good to just sit on this bar stool all night- though I can think of something else you can sit on all night.~"

Keith giggled. Yup, he was definitely tipsy.

This pissed Lance off. Without thinking, Lance grabbed Keith, standing up, and pulled him towards him, accidentally knocking Keith into his chest; the red Paladin too off his rocker to protest and just about curled into Lance's torso.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

"Woah, bro, my bad- I didn't know. Im so sorry, you're a lucky guy." With that, the random guy backed off and left them alone.

"Hehe- So, I'm your boyfriend, now, Lance?" Keith picked his head up, lacing his arms around Lance's neck. 

"I, uh, I- well, um, I-" Lance stuttered, feeling his face heat up.

"Shh..." Keith took his hands, pulling him to the dance floor," Dance with me."

"Do you even know how to dance?" Lance teased.

"I know how to move my hips; that's all I gotta do to keep your attention."

Damn, Keith was not playing fair.

Once on the floor, Lance led the dancing to the filthy song. Swing his hips, he grabbed hold of Keith's, who was giving him a run for his money. 

Keith spun himself around, Lance hooking his fingers in Keith's belt loops and pulling the shorter of the two into his chest, their lower halves flushed together. The ebony haired boy gyrated his hips to the music, the other keeping up with his movements and following them. 

"Lance..." Keith whimpered, reaching behind him, clutching one hand in Lance's hair at the back of his neck and the other hand holding one of Lance's on his hip. He gave another roll of his hips, purposely to keep the blue paladin's focus on him.

Lance growled, feeling heat coil in the pit of his stomach. He leaned into the crook of Keith's neck, breathing heavy against his soft skin. He threaded his fingers under the waistband of Keith's skintight pants and the hem of his shirt, smooth the hand that wasn't being held onto over his lower stomach. 

He experimentally gave a small nibble to Keith's neck, earned a gasp and the jerk of his hips from said boy. He thrusted his hips into Keith, letting him feel the effect he was having on him and moaned in his ear.

"Aah~" Keith let out, feeling Lance's erection. It excited him. "L-Lance..." Keith panted, giving another roll of his hips, in a form of teasing him.

Lance grabbed his hips and forced him to stop," This is your fault."

"I-I don't know what you mean." Keith arched his back, pressing himself further into Lance.

Lance groaned, forcing Keith to stay still," Oh, really? Your ass has been torturing me all night and I'm practically fucking you through our clothes, and you don't know what I mean?"

Keith chuckled, breathlessly," Well, I guess that guy was right..."

"How?"

"I look way to good to just sit on a bar stool all night."

"Well, no shit."

"-But I can think of something else I'd rather sit on~" 

"... I'll get my jacket!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on continuing this one... what do you guys think?  
> Don't worry! Fall of An Empire is still in the works!

"Keith, Aah~ Fuck, we don't have to rush, baby..."

Keith wasted no time once they were back at the castle and inside Lance's room. He all but tackled the other Paladin to the bed and began his work. He was already sucking on Lance's neck and had unbuckled his belt.

"K-Keith, seriously! Slow down, tiger." 

It took Lance grabbing a handful of Keith hair and yanking his head backward to get him to stop; which he almost regretted when the sound Keith made hit his ears. Almost.

"Lance," Keith whimpered. "I need you... Please." With a roll of his hips, Lance was putty in his hands, again. "I want you inside me..."

"Keith-"

He rolled his hips, again. "I want to feel your cock pulse inside me..."

"F-Fuck-"

And again. "I want you to fill me to the brim with your cock. I want you to make me scream..."

"Oh, god!-"

And again. " I want to not be able to walk for a week straight. I want to ride you like a rollercoaster..."

"K-Keith-"

And again. "I want you to cum inside me. Paint my whole body with it; claim me, Lance. Make me yours..."

"God damn it! Keith! Let me kiss you, first!"

Lance grabbed Keith's face and kissed him; hard. He poured everything he could with what little sanity he had, thanks to Keith, into the kiss. All the lust and passionate he had for the boy, he transferred through his lips.

Keith's lips tasted like alcohol and blue raspberry chapstick. The smell of alcohol was strong, too. He guessed he didn't pick up on it when they were in the club.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss, trying to look Keith in those gorgeous eyes, "Are you drunk?"

Keith giggled," Why does that matter, silly?"

Yup. He was definitely drunk.

"Keith... We need to stop."

"...W-What?! Why?" Keith gave the same expression a baby does when you take away his bottle. (Keep it together, Lance.)

"I-I can't take advantage of you like this. You can't think straight."

"Well, duuuh- I'm gay!"

Point taken.

Lance brushed Keith's bangs out of his face. He was beautiful. His almost violet eyes stared at him pleadingly and lips looking glossy in their pout.

He just HAD to be drunk?!

Keith bit his lip, seductively, holding Lance's hands on his face, still cupping them, and thrusted his hips into the other paladin's; causing both of them to moan, loudly.

"Keith... Ah~ Stop."

With a shake of his head 'No', Keith continued rolling his hips; gasping and moaning with each thrust.

"Keith-"

"Lance, Let me cum! Please, baby, let me cum... Ah~ L-Let me cum..." 

The pleading boy kept snapping his hips forward, feeling the coil in his lower belly keep rising. His senses were burning with Lance: his smell, his taste, his touch- it was so much.

If Lance didn't want to have sex with him, fine. But that didn't mean he still wasn't going to make the both of them cum.

Lance's chest ache with his plea (along with something else). With a growl, he took his hands from Keith's and gripped his hips so hard, his knuckles turned white. He thrusted upward, matching Keith's thrusts, causing the boy to come undone on top of him.

"Aah~ Lance!"

"Fuck! Keith-"

They both kept rolling their hips. Each moan and grunt from the pair was proof the delicious friction was doing wonders. Keith grabbed Lance's shoulders, dry riding his cock like his life depended on it.

"Lance, Lance, Lance, LANCE!" Keith soon came to his climax, crying a mantra of Lance's name, moments later: eyes glazed over with lust, a nice rose color painting his features, hair disheveled, and his jaw slack with a slight trail of drool running down his chin.

"God, you're beautiful..." Lance panted, reaching his own climax not long after Keith. He gently kissed his lips, lovingly; not trying to re spark anything but wanting SO desperately to kiss him. He was so good, so pretty. If only he was fucking sober.

Keith leaned in, wrapping his arms around Lance and burying his face into his shoulder.

"Lance, love me..."

Lance gave him a quick kiss on his temple, rubbing his back," I already do, idiot."

Keith sigh, contently. 

About half an hour later, Keith had passed out.

Lance gently laid him on his bed, placing him in his jacket first- there was no way his outfit was warm. He managed to change his pants and boxers for him, letting him borrow a pair and a set of pajama pants, them covered him with the covers.

After getting himself clean, as well, Lance quietly exited his room to go grab Keith some water.

When he walked into the kitchen, Shiro and Hunk were sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys."

"Dude..." Hunk deadpanned. "What. The. Quiznak?!"

"What?"

"My room is two feet away from yours, dude!!"

Lance cleared his throat, trying to fight the color in his cheek," S-Sorry, Hunk,"

"Good thing he didn't go with you guys." Shiro took a sip from his cup.

Without another word, Lance grabbed the glass of water he came to retrieve, and walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do with them?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I have two questions." Keith said as he groggily walked into the living room.

For how good he looked last night, it was a shame he was such a mess right now: his hair was a mess, his eyeliner was smudged, his shirt was wrinkled, and his new pjs and jacket did not match!

"Wow, buddy," Shiro teased. "Looks like you had a good night."

Keith blushed," Can it! -Anyway, question 1- why did I wake up in Lance's room? And question 2- why am I in someone else's pajamas?"

Pidge and Allura chuckled while Hunk just stared at the wall with a horrified expression on his face.

"Answer 1- You and Lance went straight there after you two came home. And Answer 2- You'd have to ask Lance that one, bud." Shiro explained, nonchalantly. 

Keith's expression went blank for a second, then his pale face went cherry red, as he suddenly recalled the events of last night.

God, he was SO drunk. He had to find Lance.

"Have y'all seen Lance?"

"He's probably heading back to his room, now. He was in the shower."

Giving a nod, Keith turned and all but sprinted down the hall to Lance's room.

"You girls did a good job- despite his morning appearance."

"Thank you, Coran!"

 

Keith approach Lance's room with caution. The door was shut, so he assumed Lance was in there.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist to the door, but before he could knock, the door hissed open, revealing a soggy Lance with a towel around his neck and only clad in a pair of boxers.

"Keith!" The Blue Paladin said in surprise. "Are you, um, feeling okay? Did you get the water and painkillers I left you?"

"Uh... Yeah. Thank you for that..." Keith bit his lip, bracing himself before he continued to speak; not daring to take his gaze from the floor. "About last night..."

"I hope you know I wouldn't have take advantage of you like that." Lance interrupted. "Do you even remember what we did?"

Keith shrugged," Some stuff, not everything... I remember dancing with you at the club, coming back here, and, um... that!- yeah- and that's about it."

Lance chuckled, leaning against the door frame," You were quite the dancer."

Keith grinned, hesitantly looking up at Lance's face," I remember you being a fan of my hips- I found bruises on them that I guess are from you." He pulled his waist band down slightly to display the pretty, faint finger print bruises on his pale skin.

The sight caused Lance to blush furiously, yet feel a sense of pride. He sheepishly tucked his head while scratching the back of his neck," Yeah, um, sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm sure I was ten times worse."

Lance stepped aside and gestured with his arm," You wanna come in?"

"Uh... Sure."

The door swished closed behind him as he stepped inside. 

"You know..." Lance said, cheekily. "You look really good in my jacket."

"I looked really good last night, according to that guy who hit on me," Keith teased, trying to fight the red in his cheeks.

"Don't bring him up."

"Jealous?"

Lance gave him a deadpan glare before answering without missing a beat," Yes."

That sent a wonderful chill down Keith's spine. 

"W-Well... He's not the one who took me home, now, is he?"

"No, he wasn't." Grabbing the fabric of his own jacket, he pulled Keith towards him; their faces barely a centimeter apart," And I'll be damned if anybody else tries to."

"I don't know," Keith fought the temptation to close the space between them. "If I let Allura and Pidge dress me up, again, I'll get all sorts of attention."

"Pidge and Allura dressed you like that?" Lance questioned, taking a cautious step back. "Why?"

Keith inwardly scowled. Lance wasn't supposed to know. It was embarrassing; but he was caught, now. 

"... To get your attention. They thought if they made me look like that, you'd notice me. I let them do it because I wanted your attention."

"Keith, baby..." Lance stepped forward, so close, their chests were practically touching, and caressed Keith's face," You already have my attention. It's always been yours, Keith. I never take my eyes off you."

"You do when you're flirting with stupid girls..."

Lance gave a chuckle at Keith's pout," That's to get your attention. I... I didn't think you liked me that way. Shiro told me you were the jealous type, so that's what I tried to do: Make you jealous... I guess we're both jealous types, huh?"

"... You're such an idiot."

"But I wanna be your idiot."

Keith closed the space between them and kissed him. Throwing Lance's towel across the room, he wrapped his arms around his neck, desperate for the contact.

Without another thought, Lance picked Keith up, locking one of his hands under his backside, as the shorter boy wrapped his legs around his waist, and the other caressing his lower back.

With a surprised moan, Keith was slammed against the wall next to Lance's bed. Bringing a knee up to support him, Lance moved his hands to pull off his jacket from Keith's.

"As good as this looks on you, I'd much rather see it on the floor~" Lance purred into the kiss.

Reluctantly separated from the ocean eyed Paladin, Keith all but ripped off the jacket and shirt, which was a complete waster of fabric, with Lance's help.

Lance's lips and hands were on him again in an instant. 

"Lance~" The red Paladin moaned when Lance's lips laced his neck. 

Giving the delicate skin a few pecks, Lance sucked on the junction of his pressure point.   
After a few bites to the spot, he gave a long stroke of his tongue against the abused, now, purple skin; causing the boy in his arms to fall apart under him.

His lips moved down to Keith's chest; soon picking up the same kiss, suck, bite, lick routine he gave to his neck.

Mewling pleas brought Lance's attention back to his face; in which Keith tilted his chin up, capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

This time, Lance couldn't get enough of his taste. The alcohol was long gone, thank god, and now he tasted like himself: all-spice and mint- so painfully Keith. It almost brought tears to his eyes; it was proof this was real and Keith was actually letting him touch him. Gorgeous, heavenly, wonderful Keith.

The feeling in his chest was growing a bit much for him, Lance pulled away, pulling his forehead to Keith's collarbone; not doing anything, just holding on to him tightly, as if he were going to disappear.

The red Paladin blinked. Slightly confused, he brought a hand up to rake through Lance's hair, and the other to rub his shoulder blades.

"Keith, what religion are you?" Lance asked.

"Huh?"

"There is no way I got this lucky by myself; who is your god and why did they send you to me?" Lance picked his head back up, staring Keith in his pretty steel gray eyes.

Keith almost didn't fight back ridiculous laughter," I'm non-religious, Lance."

"So, you're telling me my new God is you?"

"That's not at all what that- Aah~!"

Lance interrupted his argument, ducking his head to his belly button, taking his tongue, and slowly licking from that starting point, all the way back up to his Adam's apple.

"Cause I already worship you."

"Lance-"

Taking advantage of his already flustered state, Lance attacked the other side of his neck, that had yet to gain attention. 

He wanted to mark every inch of Keith's porcelain skin. He wanted to claim this god as his; give him worship, praise, and all the love he could ask for. The mewling and tugging on his hair was hopefully proof he was off to a good start.

"Keith..." Lance breathed against his assaulted skin. "I lo-"

The mood was killed by the hiss of the door opening, revealing a Shiro and Coran at the worst possible time.

"Lance, have you seen-"

Both the Altean and head of Voltron froze.

An almost naked, pissed off Lance, a half naked, shocked Keith, covered in hickeys, and both in a position that leaves little to the imagination: They done fucked up.

The two immediately started backing up out the room," We are SO sorry-"

"GET OUT!" Lance snarled, covering Keith as much as he could with his body.

Without another word, the two cockblockers were gone; the door closing behind them.

Lance was raged. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them."

Keith didn't say anything. He just leaned forward, tightening his legs around Lance, and wrapping his arms back around his shoulders: He was extremely embarrassed.

Despite wanting to continue, he knew the mood was gone. Lance held him close, trying to soothe him.

He was so going to kill Shiro and Coran. But later. 

Right now, he just wanted to hold Keith.


End file.
